This relates generally to electronic devices with displays and, more particularly, to electronic devices with organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays include arrays of pixels that emit light to display images for a user. The pixels of a display may include subpixels of different colors to provide the display with the ability to display color images. The organic light-emitting diodes are controlled by thin-film transistor circuitry.
It can be challenging to achieve high efficiency from an organic light-emitting diode display without sacrificing off-axis viewing quality. Typically, higher on-axis efficiency results in worse off-axis color variation. Off-axis color variation can be reduced, but usually this is at the expense of on-axis efficiency.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved organic light-emitting diode displays.